


Smudge

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah likes to get his boyfriend dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudge

**Part 1:**

He liked to get Kurt dirty. 

It was sort of a kink, maybe even a fetish. 

Not just dirty as in covered in cum (although there was that too), but anything that smudged that perfect skin. Lipstick, ice cream, mud, marker ... anything. He loved to write filthy words across his boyfriend’s chest. Smear his skin with dirt.

Which is how he found himself wrestling Kurt to the muddy ground and kissing him within an inch of his life. 

“Dear Gaga, Noah! This is outfit is vintage!”

“Yeah, well, get it off then.” 

“The things your Neanderthal brain comes up with,” Kurt groused as he pulled off his disco shirt, racer jacket, and skinny jeans. Even though they were already caked in mud, he still folded them neatly and set them on the floor in front of the passenger seat of Puck’s truck. Puck knew he would be paying for the exorbitant cleaning bill for those, but it was worth it.

“The Puckzilla likes what the Puckzilla likes.”

“It is appropriate, I suppose, to refer to your lizard brain in this instance.”

“Mmm, yeah, lizard, baby.” Puck pulled off his own shirt and tossed it over a nearby tree branch hanging low to the ground. “Now, let’s get you filthy.” He backed his boyfriend up against a nearby tree. “Any last words?”

“Do not get mud in my hair. I just had it done.” 

“Would I do that?”

Kurt glared at him, but secretly he liked this too. Puck could tell by the way he went crazy for it. His cock was already hard and pushing against Puck’s thigh. Then they were kissing again, biting kisses, hot and wet. 

Past experience taught Puck to go down on Kurt before there was too much mud involved. He would have his boyfriend on the ground soon enough, plastered in mud and ordering Puck to fuck him already. 

Puck always prided himself on getting his boyfriend to swear. 

**Part 2:**

Kurt should have known better. 

They had been working on some renovations to their apartment, painting some walls, putting in shelves, that sort of thing, when Puck turned on him with his brush. Now Kurt was covered in burnt sienna colored paint. It was on his arms, his neck, down his torso, in his hair, even under the legs of his shorts, trailing up his thighs. 

“This is going to take forever to remove.”

Puck leered at him. “The longer the better.”

“Honestly, what is this fascination you have with ... with ...”

“Getting you filthy?”

“Yes!”

Setting down his brush so Kurt could see it was not a threat anymore, Puck approached, backing Kurt up into the freshly painted wall. “You’re too perfect. Sometimes I just have to get you ruffled.” 

“Ruffled?”

“You’re like a pretty bird with ruffled feathers.” 

“And pretty birds with ruffled feathers are sexy?” 

“You are.” 

“Do I have enough paint on me yet?”

“You could do with some more smudging.” Grabbing Kurt’s shoulder, he spun him around and shoved him against the wall, his hand carefully held over Kurt’s eyes to keep the paint out of them. 

“Noah!” He now had paint across his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. 

“Shhh.” He worked his other hand under Kurt’s waistband and dropped his shorts onto the spattered drop cloth. 

“If you get paint on my dick, Noah, I’ll ... oh!” A firm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him. “Noah...” 

“You’ll what?” Puck whispered into his clean ear. Kurt answered him with a moan. “Come on, babe. Let go and come for me.” 

Kurt humped forward into Puck’s hand. He felt the head of his dick rubbing against the wall, but it just didn’t register like it should have. 

“Yeah, baby, come on,” Puck was whispering in his ear, his lips brushing against Kurt’s hair and becoming wet with paint. “You look so beautiful like this. So feral. I want you so much.” His own erection rubbed against Kurt’s ass, sending tingles through his body. 

With a groan, Kurt came, splattering come across the freshly painted wall. 

Eager need thrumbed through Puck’s system, but he decided to hold off for now, instead sitting down with his back against a box they were using as a table for their painting materials and holding his pretty, smudged boyfriend in his lap. 

He really shouldn’t have waited. 

Kurt sat up after a minute or two. Puck was honestly hoping for a blowjob from those pretty, pink, lips with flecks of paint smeared across them. 

“Noah!”

“What?”

“There is come on my wall and paint on my dick!” He sighed, exasperated. “What did I tell you?”

“You were the one humping into the wall.” Which was exactly the wrong thing to say. 

“I see,” Kurt replied, his tone scathing. “Of course you bear no responsibility in this. How could I forget. I was having sex with myself. How gauche of me.” 

“Umm...”

“Well, I’m going to go get cleaned up.” He stood, trying to compose himself, but just smearing more paint around. 

“But ...”

“Oh no, Noah, I don’t want to bother you. Obviously you were happily continuing to paint as I self-manipulated in front of you. It was kind of you to allow me my personal space.” Then he stalked off, that plump ass flexing in a way that made Puck’s dick even harder. 

He groaned. He was so not getting any.


End file.
